


Враги и союзники

by Schuu, Star_Wars_dark_Side



Series: Выкладка G-PG-13 [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU (отклонение от канона), Gen, повседневность, чёрный юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_dark_Side/pseuds/Star_Wars_dark_Side
Summary: Первый разговор между Картом и Реваном, последнему не промывали мозги после взятия в плен. У Ревана странное чувство юмора, Карт то и дело играет с огнём, но, так или иначе, оба вынуждены сотрудничать, чтобы найти способ покинуть Тарис.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Enemies and Allies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229597) by [hebravelyranaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hebravelyranaway/pseuds/hebravelyranaway). 



Смерть или компромисс.

 

Реван закончил смывать кровь и сажу с лица – последствия аварии ― и направился в гостиную апартаментов. Он сейчас делил их с угрюмым республиканским солдатом, чью семью, вполне возможно, убил лично. Ему не терпелось увидеть, к каким последствиям приведёт их встреча. Капитан уже знал, что Реван являлся заключённым у джедев. Однако сам Реван не был уверен, насколько тот был осведомлён о некоторых тонкостях его заключения.Если ему повезёт, то капитан знает совсем немного. Даже если потом он решит рассказать ему больше о своей былой замешанности в этом деле, то хотя бы сможет сам контролировать, какой информацией делиться, а какой нет. И к чему они в итоге придут.

 

― Согласно данным вы были переведены на «Шпиль Эндара» в качестве заключённого джедаев. Не хотите ли рассказать, что вы сделали, чтобы я знал, с какого рода личностью имею удовольствие работать? ― сухо произнёс капитан Онаси. Его попытка пошутить скрывала едва сдерживаемое раздражение.

 

Реван решил, что наверняка за всю его военную карьеру это была самая напряжённая ситуация из тех, в которые ему доводилось попадать. Он мог понять раздражение Онаси, ведь единственной поддержкой капитана оказался преступник, который даже не был верен Республике. К несчастью, истинные преступления Ревана были гораздо хуже всего, что Онаси только мог себе представить. Хотя лорд ситхов в такой ситуации был куда более полезным, чем какой-нибудь контрабандист.

 

Он мог прикинуться космическим контрабандистом, личность которого приписали ему джедаи. И пусть это ответило бы на вопрос, почему его арестовали, вряд ли объяснило бы его владение более полезными способностями. Реван не собирался отказываться от использования Силы, если мог с её помощью ускользнуть с планеты до того, как его заметит Малак. И в то же время он вряд ли мог признаться, кто он такой на самом деле. С одной стороны, он мог убить Карта, если тому не понравится правда как она есть, с другой ― не хотелось так поступать с единственным союзником. Реван мог найти Бастилу и выбраться с Тариса в одиночку, но без помощи это заняло бы больше времени. А именно времени у него в распоряжении и не было. Предав Ревана, Малак лишь сильнее погряз в Тёмной стороне Силы. Это, несомненно, повлияло на уровень его терпения и способность здраво мыслить. Малаку не понадобится никакая причина для уничтожения Тариса.

 

Возможно, ситуация предполагала лишь частичный обман. Если он скажет Карту, что является мастером-ситхом, но не уточнит, каким именно, то сможет объяснить наличие у него способностей. Возможно, Карт даже не обвинит его в начале войны и всех пережитых потерях. Вздохнув, он приготовился к наихудшей реакции:

 

 ― Думаю, это к лучшему. В моём прошлом есть кое-что, связанное с нашими поисками Бастилы.

 

Карт сощурился, на автомате потянувшись к бластерам.

 

― Хорошая реакция, Карт, но тебе не о чем волноваться. Я никак не причастен к атаке на «Шпиль Эндара».

 

― Откуда ты, чёрт возьми, знаешь, о чём я думаю?

 

― У тебя на лице написано. Ты нервный, как тви’лек на аукционе. Но тебе правда не стоит об этом волноваться. Я не причастен к провалу задания.

 

В глазах Карта промелькнули злость и внезапное осознание. Руки его с уверенностью легли на бластеры.

 

― Ты можешь не признавать, что причастен к атаке на «Шпиль», но отрицать, что являешься ситхом, у тебя не выйдет, Вадири.

 

Реван улыбнулся и вальяжно развалился в единственном удобном кресле их новой квартиры. С ленивым вызовом в глазах он встретил сердитый взгляд Карта.

 

― Я и не собираюсь.

 

Зарычав подобно загнанному зверю, Карт выхватил бластеры и начал стрелять быстрее, чем мог уследить взгляд любого человека, неспособного использовать Силу. Однако Реван предвидел это и раскрытой ладонью поглотил первые два заряда. Затем вырвал бластеры из рук Карта и швырнул в противоположную стену, мысленно вознаградив себя за сдержанность и возможность обезоружить человека, не убивая его при этом. Он настороженно ждал любого намёка на повторную атаку.

 

Карт бросил быстрый отчаянный взгляд на свои бластеры и сразу стал в открытую позицию для рукопашного боя, типичную для солдат Республики. Он посчитал, что теперь Реван предпримет попытку убить его, и умирать без боя не собирался.

 

«Прости, Моргана, я не смог отомстить за тебя», ― услышал его мысли Реван. По-видимому, это было что-то вроде молитвы к потерянной любимой. Он с трудом сдержал смех. Не верилось, насколько иронична была ситуация и сколько общего у него с человеком, который пытался его убить. Методы сильно отличались, но мотивы были похожи.

 

― Как насчёт перемирия? ― спокойно сказал Реван.

 

Карт в удивлении вскинул бровь, Реван продолжил:

 

― Ты не пытаешься опять меня убить, а я не делаю из тебя Республиканское барбекю, ― он выпустил из пальцев лёгкий заряд молнии как доказательство своих слов.

 

Карт молча смотрел на Ревана, поражённый предложением мира и возможным развитием событий в случае отказа. Карт задался вопросом, являлся ли Реван на самом деле каннибалом или просто считал себя остроумным.

 

― Я всегда остроумный, Карт. Привыкай, ― добавил Реван, просто чтобы вывести капитана из равновесия.

 

Людям почему-то никогда не нравилось, что враги могут читать их мысли.

 

― Я просто чётко даю понять, что мне не составит никакого труда тебя убить. Ох, во имя Силы, то, что ситхи считаются злом по понятиям Республики, не значит, что мы каннибалы. Наивная простота.

 

― Иди в жопу, ― проворчал Карт.

 

― Я вообще-то не собираюсь, но спасибо за предложение. Ты привлекательный мужчина, Карт, однако я предпочитаю женщин, ― он сделал руками сжимающий жест. ― У них больше того, за что можно подержаться.

 

Челюсть Карта непроизвольно отвисла, он быстро исправил это, клацнув зубами.

 

― Я не это имел в виду.

 

Реван смотрел на него с весельем во взгляде.

 

― Вернёмся к моему предложению мира, Карт. Выбор у тебя небольшой, кроме как работать со мной. Ты можешь попытаться застрелить меня во сне, полагаю. Но вот сможешь ли ты гарантировать то, что я не почувствую угрозу для себя… Кроме того, если ты убьёшь меня, Бастила будет тобой очень недовольна.

 

― Что? Почему?

 

― Она прошла через кучу неприятностей, чтобы сохранить мне жизнь на корабле Ревана, знаешь ли, так что мне бы не хотелось заставить её думать, что всё это было проделано зря. Если не считать того, насколько весомым является для тебя мнение Бастилы, у меня есть кое-какая важная информация о моих бывших союзниках, и мне нужно доставить её Совету джедаев на Дантуине. Джедаи будут расстроены, если не смогут узнать информацию от заключённого только потому, что республиканскому солдату вздумалось его прикончить. Так что, работаем вместе или как?

 

Карт скрипнул зубами:

 

― Что ж, полагаю, у меня правда нет выбора, ведь ты убьёшь меня в случае отказа.

 

― Вот это я понимаю. Так держать.

 

Карт нахмурился.

 

― Когда мы найдём Бастилу, я расскажу ей, что ты грозился меня убить, ― сказал он с обидой в голосе.

 

― Её это, конечно, сильно удивит.


End file.
